Bastille
by darkdreamlover
Summary: <html><head></head>Viola Bastille has lived all her life in same place Bon Temps. Life went about the same as it always has. Everyone knew her and she knew just about everyone. How can you escape when you're stuck? Eric/OC. Rated M.</html>


Chapter 1

The Silence

* * *

><p>Bon Temps, small town where everyone knows your business. Like a high school, gossip spread quicker than the mail did or a stripper at the joint. The older anyone would get the harder it was to leave. Viola was one of these people, she worked at the only bookstore in town, and it was down a little road off the main street about 5 minutes from Merlotte's. She didn't know how she came to still be in Bon Temps, but here she still was. Viola had planned to leave but it never happened, she kept getting pulled back to the small town. It was a quiet place to live and she liked it that way, no one really bothered her in her house that her parents left her. She spent her time between the bookstore and Merlotte's where she bartended at night to help Sam out. Viola rarely did like going into Merlotte's but she liked the money since Sam paid her good.<p>

"Hey Viola," Sam said as she walked into the bar and gave him a wave "Thanks for coming in tonight."

"No problem Sam," Viola said with a smile "You'd be lost without me buttercup." She then put an apron on and walked behind the bar with Sam.

"Most likely," Sam said as Viola smiled and started to make drinks. "How's the man?"

"Pain in the ass," Viola said as she put a beer in front of one of the costumers "Here you go darling."

"Nothing new then," Sam said and laughed as Viola just stuck her tongue out at him.

The night wore on and the business picked up so Sam asked if Viola could help with the tables and she agreed after Sam said he'd paid her extra. Viola got a pad and pen and headed over to a table with a smile.

"Evening gentlemen what can I get ya?" Viola said and saw them starring at her for a moment and knew what they were thinking from the way they were looking at her in her Merlotte's uniform and kept it to herself so she would spill a drink on them.

"A burger deluxe for me sweet thang," one said and had a smirk on his face.

"BLT club for me sugar," the older one said.

"Chicken club for me and another beer," the last one said.

"Alright I will get that for you hang tight," Viola said and took the menu's and walked over to the kitchen. "Lafayette."

"Ooo Viola didn't know you'd be on the floor tonight," Lafayette said "Normally Sam keeps you all to himself behind the bar."

"I bet Leon would love you hear you say that," Viola said with a laugh.

"Bitch please that man needs to loosen his chain before you choke him with it," Lafayette said as she hung up her order slip as Sookie walked up and he turned back to his food.

"Onion rings and if you drop a few on the floor I don't mind," Sookie said. "Hi Viola."

"Hey sweet pea," Viola said.

"Alright," Lafayette said as he turned and looked at Sookie "oohh Sookie, chica chica row row. You look like a porn star with that tan and pink lipstick." Viola let out a snort.

"No when I wear makeup I get bigger tips," Sookie said and Viola just nodded.

"They aren't used to seeing Sookie all beautified." Viola said and smiled at her "Right?"

"Yes goddess, and these damn redneck are sucking some packaging," Lafayette said and Viola just let out another laugh.

"And I get even bigger tips if I act like I don't have a brain in my head," Sookie replied "But if I don't they are all scared of me."

"They ain't scare of you honey child, they scared of what's between your legs," Lafayette said and did a little jig as Viola tried to hold in a snort.

"Lafayette, that's nasty talk and I won't listen to it," Sookie said as Arlene laughed and walked up to the counter.

"Do you even knows what's between a women's legs Lafayette?" Arlene said.

"I know every man, whether straight, gay or George motherfucking Bush is terrified of the puss," Lafayette said as he motions to his junk.

"Lafayette!" Sookie cried out as Dawn walked up next to Viola.

"Oooh what are we talking about," Dawn asked.

"Pussy," both Lafayette and Viola said at the same time and Viola walked away.

"Enjoy talking about it I got tables to do," Viola said as she went to the bar holding in a laugh. "Can I have another bud Sam."

"Sure thing Cherie" Sam said and went and handed Viola a beer "Thanks again for helping tonight."

"Aww sure thing babe you know I got some time," Viola said and took the beer and walked back to the table just as she saw Tara walk in and sit at the bar and Sam gave her margarita.

"Hey Tara," Viola said walking over to the bar again.

"My life sucks," Tara said to the drink as Viola left a drink order and headed to the kitchen.

"Hey Mr. Coco I need some onion rings please," Viola said.

"Yes sweet goddess," Lafayette said as Viola blew him a kiss and he caught it "Shame you don't swing my way I could add a little coco to your white chocolate."

"Baby we all know what way you like swinging," Viola said as Lafayette just laughed and she walked back over to the bar and saw everyone looking to a man who sat in a booth "So randomly starring at people now?"

"Oh my god I think Merlotte's just got its first vampire," Sookie said all excited.

"I think your right," Sam said and he had a frown on his face.

"Can I take him Viola, I know he's in your section but please?" Sookie said and Viola just shrugged.

"Go for it before you get your panties in a twist," Viola said as Sookie gave a delighted squeal.

"Can you believe it right here in Bon Temps, I've been waiting for this to happen ever since they came out of the coffin two years ago," Sookie said and took off towards the vampire.

"She's very excited isn't she?" Viola said as the phone rang.

"Evening Merlotte's," Sam said into the phone and looked at Viola "Yea she's right here…Viola it's your man."

"God what now," Viola said and took the phone from Sam. "Yes sugar?...What the hell you doing down there…..Uh Huh and Jerry dragged your ass all the way there forcefully…I am sensing some bullshit…okay okay I will be there in a jiffy…..you can thank my ass later, Bye Leon." Viola let out a frustrated sigh "So Sam….could I leave early got to pick Leon's ass up, his buddies left him."

"Alright," Sam said "Good thing it doesn't happen a lot,"

"Please you love me and don't deny it," Viola said and Sam just smiled at her "Later Sam and thanks again."

"Yea yea," Sam said as Viola smiled and blew him a kiss and headed out of Merlotte's.

Viola got in her car and headed up to Shreveport where Leon was. She was fuming after the place he told her he was at, a fucking vampire bar. Viola had gotten suspicious with Leon after she found a strange vile in the trash the other day.

"I do not need to have any other problems," Viola said as she drove up to the bar named Fangtasia. "Seriously?" Viola let out laugh "God I hope I don't have to go in." Viola looked around outside and didn't see Leon and let out a frustrated a sigh. "Fuck me I have to go in." Viola took out her ID and got out of her car and headed towards the door.

Viola felt very out of place, she didn't match anything anyone was wearing. She did not know how the heck she was going to get in much less find Leon. Viola took a deep breath and waited till she got to the door.

"You're not dressed appropriately," the bouncer said.

"I know I got a call from my retarded boyfriend telling me his friends left him and I had to come off of work to come and pick his sorry ass up," Viola said with a frustrated sigh "All I want to do is get him and drag his ass homes that's all."

The bouncer looked at her for a moment and gave a nod of his head and she smiled and thanked him as she headed in. Viola as she walked in was stopped by a blonde women who she was just an inch shorter. Viola could tell she was a vampire and probably guessed she was one of the people that owned the place.

"ID," she said and Viola handed her ID "Twenty Seven….you don't look a day over eighteen."

"Must be hard to tell human ages," Viola said and the women handed her back the ID.

"Yes," She said "Enjoy."

Viola just nodded and did a quick look and found Leon against the bar with his buddies and she let out a frustrated groan. That lying sack of shit, he didn't need a ride he was drinking with his buddies.

"You lying sack of shit," Viola said as she stepped closer "You're kidding me right Leon."

"Oh hey baby," Leon said and pulled Viola closer and kissed her roughly and Viola wanted to puke. He smelt of booze and blood "So glad you came."

"You called me out of work to come drive your ass home when your buddies are still here," Viola said and they all laughed. Viola removed Leon's arm and turned to walk away only to be yanked by her ponytail and she let out small yell "What the hell Leon?"

"Did I say you could leave?" Leon said and looked at Viola's brown hair "If only you were a blonde."

"Oh holy hell," Viola said and yanked her hair from him "I am going home, I really don't need this crap from you." Viola moved from Leon again and dodged his second hair grab and headed towards the door.

"Leaving so soon," The women said to her and Viola just nodded.

"Before I kill my retarded boyfriend and let him be bait," Viola said and headed out of the club and back to her car. "I'm going to kill him; I'm going to kill him…." She repeated as she unlocked her chair and felt someone touch her arm and her instinct caused her to swing her fist that connected with whoever stood behind her.

"Shit Vi that hurt!" Leon called out and held his face "What the fuck was that for?"

"You know not to sneak up on me, and good I'm glad it hurt you asshole," Viola said and shoved him "I came because you said you needed a ride not to be a chew toy." Viola then turned to her car again.

"Oh come on baby I'm sorry, I really did need a ride but then the guys came back and I told them you were coming so we went back in for a drink," Leon said as he wrapped his arms around Viola from the back.

"Do you think I'm fucking stupid?" Viola said and took his arms off of her "Stay here, get some horizontal tango going on with a vampire, hell get more addicted to V. I don't care anymore Leon. If you ever show up at my house again I will shoot you and throw you somewhere so the crows will eat your eyes and shit you out."

"I don't do V," Leon said angrily.

"Oh screw you I found the vile in the trash when you came over the other day, I'm not stupid and it wasn't mine since that shit is gross," Viola snapped back "So go fuck yourself" she then got in her car and locked the door as Leon pounded on the door and she just took off from the parking lot and headed back to Bon Temps.

Viola wasn't crying. She and Leon were on the rocks since she found him banging her best friend, and she was tired of his crap and lies. Viola drove past Sookie's house as she lived about a minute down the road from her. Viola shut her car off and headed inside where she wanted to slam the door but didn't. She just locked it and wrote a note to remind her to change all the locks so Leon couldn't get in. She had too much to worry about and she couldn't deal with Leon being stupid it was just too much. Viola had wasted more money since she had to leave Sam's early.

"Oh fuck this," Viola said and got her keys and headed back out to Merlotte's to see if she could work the last few hours. Viola pulled into the parking lot and took a deep breath before getting out of her car and headed back inside and to the office since she didn't see Sam behind the bar.

Viola gently knocked on the door "Sam? Its Viola can I talk to you sugar?"

"Viola, yea come in," Sam said as Viola opened the door and walked inside and saw Sam counting money "Back so soon?" he then looked at her worn face "You alright?"

"Yea the asshole just wanted me to leave work and go to the fucking vampire bar, which he was drinking and being an asshole too, so I drove to Shreveport for nothing and was wondering if I could work for a few more hours till close if that's okay," Viola said "But if not I will still stalk you tonight"

"Aww shit Viola I'm sorry," Sam said and stood up and opened his arms and gave her a hug "Of course you can still work a few more hours," he then pulled back and Viola kissed him in the cheek.

"Thanks Sam," Viola said and gave him a smile and walked out of his office and then to behind the bar.

"Hey Tara," Viola said as she saw Tara give someone a beer "Sam wrangled you into bartending?"

"Yea," Tara replied "Like riding a bike." She then looked at her again "Didn't you have to go and pick up that asshole?"

"Left his ass in the bar," Viola said "He just wanted me off of work that prick told him if he came to my house I'd kill em, don't need his stupid shit."

"Good," Tara replied.

The night passed fast and Viola learned from a short chat with Sookie on a break they both got that the Ratrays were vampire drainers and were draining the vampire.

"Shit really? I knew they were bad but that's just horrible," Viola said.

"I know they were draining Bill like it was nothing," Sookie said.

"Wait, hold the phone, Bill? That vampire name was Bill?" Viola let out a laugh "Oh god not more exotic."

"I did the same thing," Sookie said with a smile as they got up from sitting outside and walked back in the bar "I think you'd like him he seemed nice."

"Does Sookie have a little crush?" Viola said with a sly smile.

"I do not," Sookie said and went back to her tables.

"Uh huh," Viola said as she went back to work.

Soon enough they were closed for the night and Sam told Viola he could clean and sent her home with some money and a smile. Viola was back in her house and looked at the clock, 1am. She let out a frustrated sigh and hoped that Leon didn't try to get into the house. If he did she could call the cops since she was not dealing with him at all. Sleep finally found Viola and she couldn't wait to be lost in the bliss of her own mind.

_Soft sheets was the first thing that Viola felt against her skin the second was that she was naked. Viola pulled the covers off of her and went to get off the bed when an arm stopped her that went up her back._

_"Loa where you going it's still day," a groggy voice said behind her that Viola didn't recognize but brought comfort._

_"I'm not tired," Viola said and turned to the bed and couldn't recognize the face since it was blurred but the arm pulled her back and she landed against a hard chest. "Yes love?"_

_"You're not going anywhere," he said with a growl and pulled Viola underneath him "If you're not tired I can make your tired."_

_"OOOhhhhh what ya doing to do big boy," Viola smirked as she wrapped her legs around his waist and could feel him harden against her "Hmmm, tell me sugar. What can you do to tire me out so quickly or not quickly?"_

_"I'm going to fuck you till the bed breaks," he said and attacked her neck with kisses down to her throat and she could feel sharp teeth brush against her throat "All the while making you beg for it."_

_"You really think so?" Viola said as she felt him give her a little love bit not hard enough to break asking but hard enough to cause a moan to come out of Viola._

_"Yes," he said as he stroked himself up and down at her entrance making her more wet and groan out since he didn't go in "Oh you want that don't you?"_

_"Your such an asshoooo-OHHH," Viola moaned out as she felt his teeth sink into the side of her neck "Fuck, alright I'll beg, please." A moan passed through her lips loudly as she arched her back giving him better access to her neck._

_"Oh now you will beg," he said again and he pulled his mouth from her neck and saw the blood drip down the front of her and go in between her breasts and travel down past her stomach and didn't stop till it dipped below her hips and in between her legs. "Oh I like where this is going," he then followed the trail of blood between her breasts licking it up as it traveled down her body and he followed. Once he reached between her legs he gave Viola a devilish smirk "Oh I see it went to my favorite spot Loa, I absolutely love your pussy, so tight, so perfect," he then licked the blood off her hip and then ran his tongue up her slit "Perfect."_

_"I swear if you don't do something I'm going to hurt you so bad," Viola moaned out as she felt his hot breath against her as he chuckled._

_"I'm not that cruel," he said as he gave her pussy a gently kiss before attacking it with his lips._

_Viola's hands immediately found their way to his head and kept his there as he started to pick up a rhythm and was practically French kissing Viola's pussy causing her to let out moan after moan. She tried to pick up her hips but then a hand was suddenly pressing down Viola's hips so she couldn't move at all. She then felt his lips leave her and let out a protested moan._

_"Oh I'm not done with you yet," he said and started to kiss up her body before kissing her lips and Viola could taste herself in the kiss "As delicious as you are Loa, I still need sleep.," he then kissed her again and rolled to the side and wrapped his arms around her trapping her to his chest "So I'm going to sleep."_

_"Your such a goddamn asshole!" she cried out at him as she pounded on his chest "That is no way to leave it!"_

_"Oh I think it's perfect," he almost purred out it seemed as he trailed a hand down her leg and then quickly pulled her hip over his so they were chest to chest before he quickly entered her and it cause Viola to arch her back towards him "But this is better," he laughed as Viola growled at him as he started to move in and out of her "I could stop right now and stay here if I was an asshole."_

_"Oh hell you better not," Viola moaned out as she leaned her head back and let out another moan "I would hate you so much."_

_"I'm too loveable to hate," he said as he held her leg over his hip and pounded into her harder and felt her breath take a sharp intake and her inner walls tighten "I think you even care too much to hate me, well completely always," he then did a few more hard thrusts and felt her body tighten up and he kissed her neck again licking the blood that was still left before he released after she did. He rocked a few more times before he laid still against her reaming inside "I think I will stay right inside, I feel rather comfortable."_

_"You just don't want me to leave," Viola smirked as she felt him resting inside of her and her insides accommodating him. "It does feel rather nice," she then kissed him and snuggled against his chest._

_"Yes," he said and wrapped his arms around tighter "Also helps if you have a sex dream and then we can have sex while we are dreaming."_

_"That's all you think about," Viola said as she laughed into his chest._

_"Of course, what else would you expect from me," he said and kissed her head as she rolled her hips. "You want to play that game?" he growled._

_"What game?" Viola said as a smirked made its way to her face._

Viola woke up with her hand down her pants and let out a sigh. She looked around and saw it said 10 am. She had slept later than she wanted too but still had time to get ready to head over to the bookstore at noon.

"That was a rather enjoyable dream," she said to herself as she got in her car and drove to the store. "And yet slightly disturbing at the same time."

"Ahh my inner sweet child you have arrived!" Glade said as she did a spin and walked over to Viola.

Glade was by far the strangest women in Bon Temps but also the nicest, she never gave Viola a hard time when she needed time off or an extra day. She was dressed like she was still in the 70's with a total hippy vibe going on.

"Hey Glade," Viola said with a small laugh as she took her hand and went over to the counter "You going to head out for a bit?"

"Just a little while, my child, have a few errands to run," Glade said and then vanished out the door.

Viola had mostly the same routine every day work at the bookstore all day, go home sleep, and repeat with adding a dash of Merlotte's every now and then. The next few days went by without much excitement expect that Maudette Pickings and Jason was taken in for questioning.

"Jason is as dangerous as a fat kid eating cake," Viola said to herself and shook her head as her phone rang "Afternoon Red Ruby Collections, how can I help you today?"

"Viola?" Sookie said on the phone.

"Oh hey sugar what's up?" Viola said "Nice to hear from you."

"Same, hey I was wondering I invited Bill over since Gran wants to ask if he would speak at the DGD, and was wondering if you want to come and meet Bill," Sookie said "it would be the perfect time."

"Alright sounds good to me, though I wouldn't be able to stay long since I have to be back at the shop for like 5 for some cataloging but I can go for a big Sook," Viola said as she nodded to herself.

"Wonderful I will see you later tonight," Sookie said and hung on Viola.

"Interesting going to meet a vampire tonight," Viola said as she got back to work.

Dark fell soon enough and Viola knew it was well past the time but she tried to get there however Glade had decided she need to get some quartz to ward off evil that was living in her car so Viola was stuck at the store later. As Viola walked down to Sookie house after dropping her car off at her house she hoped she didn't miss Bill. As luck would have it as Viola walked up the drive way Sookie walked out with a man who Viola assumed it was Bill.

"Hey Sookie sorry I'm late, Glade had to make an emergency stop to get some quartz," Viola said "Is later than I wanted to."

"Oh Viola I'm just happy you showed up," Sookie said with relief when she saw Viola smile.

"Did I miss Jason acting like a complete bigot?" Viola said with a smile as saw Sookie smile back "Apparenrly so."

"Oh Bill this is my friend Viola Bastille," Sookie said "Viola this is Bill Compton"

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Compton," Viola said as she held out her hand to shake Bill's hand.

"Pleasure is all mine Viola," Bill said "Please call me Bill."

"Alright Bill, well I do hope Jason didn't discourage you darling, he can tend to have his head shoved so far up the wrong end to see anything he doesn't like," Viola said "And I am probably intruding on your alone time with Sookie so I will head off on home, just wanted to meet you Bill. It was a pleasant surprise."

"As you Viola," Bill said as he watched her walk back down the driveway.

"Tell your Gran hi for me Sookie," Viola said as she turned around.

"Will do," Sookie said and Viola disappeared down the road.

A few more days passed and Viola could feel something wrong in town when she got a phone call from Sookie which confirmed something was going on.

"Sookie what's wrong calm down baby, tell me," Viola said as she held her cellphone to her ear as she walked out of the store and to her car.

"Dawn is dead," Sookie said with a small sniffle.

"What?" Viola said "I just saw her a few days ago, what the heck happened?"

"I found her strangled, since Sam asked me to go check on her since she didn't show up for her shift," Sookie said.

"Aww shit, this is so messed up first Maudette then Dawn, what the hell is happening to this town?" Viola said. "Is there anything that will connect the two of them at all do you know?"

"Yea I heard about this vampire bar in Shreveport called Fangtasia, Bill is going to take me there so I can ask some questions," Sookie said "I was wondering if you could go with me too, your good at reading people and if anyone being odd."

"Sookie you make it seem like I am a stalker," Viola said with a alugh.

"Please Viola," Sookie said "Your tougher than I am, and I want you to come with me. Bill will keep us safe."

"I guess I could," Viola said "Give me 10 and I will be at your house. Do I have to change?"

"Yea wear something nice," Sookie said "More than your usual clothing."

"Haha very funny okay," Viola said as she pulled into her driveway "Let me get changed and I will be at your hose in a jiffy"

"Acutally, Bill and me can just pick you up," Sookie said.

"Sounds good to me," Viola said "I will be on the swing set outside."

"Okay see you in a bit," Sookie said and hung up.

"Shit what to wear," Viola said and then looked through her closet and found black pants some heels and a nice looking dark navy tank top that had red gems on it "This is as good as it gets since I ain't wearing a dress." Viola got her ID and her phone, money and then put it in her pocket as she locked her house and put her keys in the other pocket before sitting on her swing set and waiting for Sookie and Bill.

Soon the car pulled up and Viola gave a small wave and walked over to the car. Sookie gave her a smile and Viola gave Sookie a wink as at good she looked.

"Thanks for picking me up Bill," Viola said with a smile and gave him a small pat on the shoulder.

"No problem," Bill said.

Soon they were sitting in the car for a few moments and Viola could feel an awkward silence coming on through the car as they listened to music.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sookie said suddenly and Viola kept her gaze outside the window.

"I though you like not knowing what I'm thinking," Bill said and Viola turned her head for a moment before remembering that Sookie said she could hear him.

"Most of the time I do," Sookie said.

"You won't care for it," Bill said.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to know," Sookie replied and Bill looked her up and down again.

"You look like vampire bait," Bill said and Viola tried to hold in a laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sookie said with a laugh.

"I promised your grandmother no harm will come to either of you at Fangtasia tonight, not sure I will be able to keep that promise with you dressed like this," Bill said "Viola no problem."

"So are you saying you think I look nice," Sookie said gently and with a slight smirk on her face.

"Doesn't matter what I think, this isn't a date remember?" Bill said with a small smile as Sookie look slightly disappointed but still had a smile on her face.

The rest of the car ride remained quiet as they drove into Shreveport and parked. Viola couldn't believe she was back here again, but at least this time she wasn't here for no reason. Sookie wanted her to come and Viola couldn't let her go alone with Bill. She didn't full trust him but knew as it seemed his intentions seemed somewhat real in wanting to help Sookie. Just something she couldn't put her finger on. As they walked towards the entrance Bill wrapped and arm around Sookie and then motioned for Viola to take Sookie's hand as they walked inside. Unlike last time Viola didn't have to wait, apparently being in the presence of a vampire helps.

"Bill," the same blonde vampire from before called out and they stopped. "Haven't seen you in a while," Viola stood on the other side of bil as they looked at the women.

"I'm mainstreaming," Bill said

"Good for you," she said "Who's the dolls?'

"Pam this is Sookie and Viola, Sookie and Viola this is Pam," Bill said.

"Please to meet you," Sookie said and held out her hand and Viola just smiled at Sookie as Pam looked at her hand.

"Can I see your ID?" Pam said to Sookie.

"Oh, sure how funny who would have thought getting carded at a vampire bar," Sookie said happily.

"I can no longer tell human ages," Pam said "We must be careful we serve no minors, in any capacity" Pam said. "25 huh, how sweet it is."

Bill then led them both away from Pam and Viola took the chance to look around since the last time she had blinders on because she was cussing out Leon.

"This feels a little bit like what a vampire bar would look like at a ride at Disney world," Sookie said.

"I like it," Viola said

"Don't get too comfortable tends to get more authentic as the night wears on," Bill saidas they walked towards the bar "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Sure, thanks Bill," Viola said as they walked up to the bar.

"Hows it going Bill?" the vampire behind the bar said.

"Very well," Bill said as Viola stood next to Sookie.

"I'll say it is, these your meals for the night?" he replied.

"These are my friends Sookie, and Viola, Sookie, Viola this is Longshadow," Bill said.

"Nice to meet you," Sookie said as she leaned a little forward. "I'll have a gin and tonic please."

"Rum and coke if you have it," Viola said.

"And I'll have a bottle of O Negative," Bill said as Viola started to look around again "Longshadow, Sookie here would like to now if she could ask you a few questions. Will this be acceptable?" Longshadow looked at them and Sookie reached into her wallet.

Viola ignored Sookie's talking for a moment as she looked around again and then looked at Longshadow, something was off. Besides him being a vampire, something felt wrong.

"That's what we are death," Longshadow said as Bill paid for their drinks and they took them and walked away from the bar.

"Sorry I missed the riveting covo," Viola said as Sookie smiled at her and they went and sat at a table so Sookie could listen.

"How's your drink?" Bill asked as he took a sip of his blood.

"It's gin and tonic pretty much is gin and tonic no matter where you drink it," Sookie said.

"I know exactly what you mean," Bill said and took another sip of his Tru Blood.

Viola noticed Sookie was looking at someone who was sitting in a chair like a throne looking over the club.

"Who's that?" Sookie replied.

"Oh you noticed him did you?" Bill said.

"Someone jealous," Viola said with a smirk and took a sip of her drink.

"No it's not like that I just,…" Sookie said before Bill interrupted.

"Everyone does, that's Eric, he's the oldest thing in this bar," Bill said.

Viola noticed a man walking up to Eric but as soon as he touched Eric's leg he kicked him and he went flying across the room.

"Still think you're in Disney world?" Bill said.

"Oh yea," Viola said "Best ride ever" Sookie let out a laugh.

"You able to pick up anything?" Bill said.

"All anyone is thinking about here is sex, sex, sex," Sookie said.

"Needn't be telepathic to pick up on that," Bill said as him and Sookie were looking at each other and Viola was feeling more awkward as the night went on. "Uh oh."

"What?" Viola said.

"Don't say uh oh," Sookie said "Vampires are not supposed to say uh oh."

"Yea, it usually is along with the 'what could possible go wrong'," Viola said as she noticed Pam stood by Eric now "You just don't say that."

"It's Eric, he's scanned you both twice, he's going to summon us," Bill said.

"That doesn't sound too good," Viola said.

"He can do that?" Sookie asked.

"Yea," Bill said as they noticed Eric motion to them with his fingers.

Soon the three of them were heading up to the stage area and stood in front of Eric and Pam. Viola took a moment and looked at Eric, she vaguely remembered seeing him the first time she was here, but not this close and she was glad. He sort of scared her.

"Bill Compton," Eric said. "It has been a while."

"Yes well I've been…" Bill started before Eric cut him off.

"Mainstreaming," Eric said "I heard," he then looked briefly at Viola before turning his gaze on Sookie "I see that is going well for you."

"Yes of course, sorry Eric this is my friend…."Bill started before Eric interrupted him again

" Sookie Stackhouse, and Viola Bastille," Eric said.

"How do you know my name?" Sookie asked and Viola just figured Pam told him.

"I never forget a pretty face," Pam said as she pointed to her head "You're both in my vault."

"Great," Sookie said "That's just great,"

"Sookie enough with the greats," Viola said to her as she brushed her arm.

"Its nice to meet you," Sookie said and Viola wanted to smack herself in the face.

"Well aren't you sweet," Eric said.

"Not really," Sookie said and Viola saw Bill grab on to Sookie's hand having her stop and Eric smiled before saying something to Pam in another language.

"Ms. Stackhouse I understand you've been asking questions about some of my customers," Eric said.

"Yes I have," Sookie said.

"If you have anything to ask you will ask it of me," Eric said.

"Alrighty," Sookie said and Viola felt something maker her slightly shiver so she turned her head and saw one guys looking very nervous and didn't dance like he was into it.

"Please sit ," Eric said and Viola silently cursed herself knowing she should have paid attention to what they said as Eric motions to the seat next to him. Sookie looked at Viola and Bill as she sat down and Viola stood next to Sookie's chair as Bill stood in front of Eric still. "So, Bill, you quite attached to your friend?"

"She is mine," Bill said.

"Yes, I am his," Sookie said.

"What a pity for me," Eric said and then his eyes landed on Viola who stood behind Sookie with a hand on the back of the chair "What of your other friend? She doesn't seem attached to you."

"Sorry sugar," Viola said "Not available." Eric just smiled at her then turned to Bill.

"Sit down, we have lots of catching up to do you and I. It has been too long," Eric said.

"Yes," Bill said and sat on the other side of Eric as he looked at Sookie again.

"We have to get out of here," Sookie said.

"Sookie," Bill said.

"Eric the cops are coming, there is going to be a raid," Sookie said.

"Tell me you're not an undercover cop," Eric said.

"No, but that guy other there with the hat is," Viola said and turned her gaze to him "And the other by the bar."

"Even if your right we are doing nothing illegal here," Eric said as he looked out at the guy.

"There's a vampire named Taren in the ladies room with that man you kicked before, she's feeding on him," Sookie said.

"How do you know this," Pam said and Viola noticed Bill shake his head.

"Doesn't matter, we should leave," Viola said just as the police came out of nowhere.

"POLICE! Police!" one yelled and a fight broke out all around.

"Follow me," Eric said as he stood up and they followed him out the back.

"I enjoyed meeting you Ms. Stackhouse you will come again," Eric said as him and Pam started to vanished down the alley. Eric didn't say anything to Viola but kept his eye on her as Bill lifted Sookie off and ran with Viola running behind them in high heels.

On the way back Viola had fell asleep since the past few days had left her exhausted. When she woke as they pulled in her driveway she felt tension in the car and decided against asking why. So Viola got out of the car said by to Bill and waved to Sookie as she headed up the stairs and into her house. The house was dark and Viola like it that way. She turned on a light and the house light up in the dark as she dropped her keys and took off her shoes. After showering, Viola lay in her bed looking up at the ceiling thinking. Her room was dark and blocked out all the light and it was quiet all but a small fan that ran in her room as she slept.

"Tonight certainly was interesting," Viola said and rolled to her side and then lay on her stomach and put her arms underneath her pillow "Very interesting." She then closed her eyes and saw nothing but darkness as she let out content sigh and snuggled in deeper into her bed.


End file.
